


Supernatural fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Photoshop, Pictures, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Free Will

  
  
  
  
_**Chuck:** So, we good? Y'all signed up?_  
  
_**Donatello:** Uh…I-I-I guess you know that I was an atheist, until 10 minutes ago. Is that an issue? _  
  
_**Chuck:** Not for me. I mean, I believe in me. But your skepticism is to be expected. I did include free will in the kit._  



	2. God & Dean

  
  
  
  
_**Dean:** People … People pray to you. People build churches. They fight wars in your name, and you did nothing._  



End file.
